Increases in density, frequency, and power demands of various server hardware components on a printed circuit board (PCB) has resulted in additional cooling requirements, which are typically not achieved utilizing current air-cooling methods. A solid cast aluminum stiffener is typically mounted to an underside (i.e., bottom surface) of the PCB for mechanical support, where the solid stiffener allows for the PCB to meet shipping shock and vibration testing requirements. The solid stiffener limits cooling access to a top surface of the PCB, since the PCB and solid casted aluminum stiffener assembly are typically mounted to a lower interior surface of a chassis enclosure. Components mounted on the top surface of the PCB (e.g., DIMMs & heatsinks), require that the PCB sit close to the lower interior surface of the chassis enclosure to ensure that a height of the components fit within the bounds of an upper interior surface of the chassis enclosure.